


Soft and Sweet

by ManaBanana



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManaBanana/pseuds/ManaBanana
Summary: After a long day of training, Lee wants nothing more than to spend the rest of the day cuddling with Gaara (feat. fluff, domesticity, and other cutesy bullshit).





	Soft and Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fic in literally 10 years.
> 
> I'm back on my Naruto bullshit, but am hazy on Shippuden, so forgive any vagueness or wild inaccuracies. This is a fic tho, so it ain't that deep lol. I know you're not here for the research.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy some cute shit. I was drunk when I wrote most of this.

Lee traversed through the desert, sweltering in the unexpected heat. Though he spent a lot of time in Sunagakure, he had never experienced heat quite like this. It made for more intensive training, which was exactly the kind of challenge he had been seeking, but the walk back was seemingly more difficult. No matter--Lee was never the type to let something as tedious as weather get in his way.

After several minutes of walking, Lee arrived at the front door to the home of his beloved. Though the two had been together for a little over a year now, parting with his village was still difficult for Lee. He attained a relative dual citizenship between villages and did his best to spend equal amounts of time in each, giving him enough time to be with his adoptive family, like Gai-sensei, and the rest with the new family he was forming in the Hidden Sand Village.

Lost in thought, Lee realized he hadn't yet opened the door. He snapped back into reality, feeling his fingers burning on the hot surface of the doorknob and quickly pulled away.

The doorknob turned and opened from the other side. Lee stepped in, but no one was there to greet him. He looked around, immediately jumping on the defensive until he saw a glimmer of sand being sucked underneath the bedroom door.

“Oh, thank you!” Lee said, shutting the door behind him and slipping his shoes off. The sand readjusted his shoes in a neater position on the floor and Lee smiled toward it. He found the more time he spent with his beloved, the more he interacted with the sand as if it were a third member of their relationship. He felt silly, but quickly shook it off. “It is so early though… can he already be home?”

The rest of the sand trailed its way under the door. Lee gripped his hand around the bedroom doorknob and felt his heart pounding with excitement. He threw the door open, ecstatic to see his favorite person.

“Gaara!” Lee shouted. He looked upon the bed to see no one there. Usually when Gaara came home from work, he would lie in bed, to decompress, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Lee was saddened to see an empty bed. After such a long day of training, he wanted nothing more than to fall asleep in Gaara's arms. But with his duties as Kazekage, sometimes it was difficult to gauge the amount of time they could really spend together.

“I guess he is not here…” Lee sighed, dejectedly.

“Who's not here?” Lee heard behind him. 

“Gaara!!” Lee turned to see Gaara standing behind him with wet hair and one of Lee's larger shirts on.

“Hi,” he said, smiling softly up at Lee, who went in for the hug. “I just got out of the shower.”

“I see that! That is one of my shirts, is it not?” Lee asked. “Is it laundry day already? I could have sworn we just did it.”

Gaara's face reddened at Lee's observation.

“No… I just missed you,” he said, averting his gaze.

Lee felt his eyes well up and a grin creep onto his face. He wrapped his arms around Gaara, pressing a cheek to his wet hair. “You are so unbelievably cute! I missed you, too!”

The two laughed and tightened their grips on each other. Gaara turned his head slightly and buried his face into the crook of Lee's neck. They stood in the doorway, letting the embrace last. Gaara sighed peacefully.

“You should probably shower, too,” Gaara said after awhile.

Lee pulled away, feeling his face grow hot. “Oh! I am so sorry! I have been training all day, I probably smell so awful.”

“No, no,” Gaara reassured him, “You're just… really sweaty.”

“Oh, gosh. I'm sorry, I--”

“Don't apologize,” Gaara shrugged. “Just go. I'll be in the bedroom.”

Gaara pushed himself onto his toes to place a small kiss on Lee's cheek.

“Welcome home.”

\--

Lee returned to the bedroom to find Gaara as he usually did--curled up on the bed, reading quietly, practically putting the world around him on hold. Lee watched Gaara flip through the pages, his thin, pale fingers grazing their way across the pages in a way Lee found so unbelievably beautiful. He stood in the doorway, awed that the man across from him was really his. Lee felt as if he were being lifted up, his body feeling lighter as he processed how much he--

“You're staring.” Gaara flipped a page and didn't look up.

Lee looked down to see he was actually being lifted up by the sand. It picked him up away from the doorway and gently placed him on the bed next to Gaara, who smiled into the pages of the book. He closed the book and tossed it on the end of the bed.

“Hi,” Gaara practically whispered.

Lee locked eyes with Gaara. He sat up and scooted closer to him. “Hi.”

The two looked at each other in comfortable silence, their eyes overflowing with love. Gaara leaned in first. His eyes fell shut and he pressed his lips to Lee's sweetly. No matter how many times they did it, Lee was still surprised to feel such a softness when they kissed. Gaara smiled into the kiss just as he pulled away, making Lee's heart race.

“You smell nice,” he said.

Lee chuckled in response.

“I was only needed for half of the day today. Having the house to myself was really strange,” Gaara said.

“Had I known that, I would have taken time away from training to be with you,” Lee said.

“That's okay. Training is important.” Gaara reached a hand out to stroke Lee's damp hair. “I did some work around the house while you were out. So, we have the rest of the day to ourselves.”

“It is so hot outside… all I want to do is take a nap,” Lee said, eyes already growing heavy, especially with the comforting touch of Gaara's hands in his hair. “I worry it will ruin my sleeping schedule, but I am so tired.”

“I'll take one with you. Or, I'll try,” Gaara said, “I haven't been able to sleep much lately.”

Lee rested his head on Gaara's shoulder. “Tell me about your day.”

“It was okay,” he said, resting his head on Lee's. He ran his thin fingers through Lee's hair absentmindedly. “Just meetings, next steps… general stuff. Then I came home, cleaned up, and now I'm here… What about you?”

“Lots of training. I am trying to teach myself new techniques and refine my skills. However, it is much harder in the desert sun.”

Gaara hummed in response. Lee let his eyes fall shut and heard the sand shifting all around him. 

“C'mere,” Gaara said, nudging Lee to sit between his legs. “I want to brush your hair.”

Lee opened his eyes to see Gaara pulling out a brush the sand had retrieved for him. He crawled across the bed and adjusted himself, so he was lying down between Gaara's crossed legs. He propped himself up by his elbows and felt the bristles run through his hair.

Lee liked when Gaara brushed his hair. It was a small act of intimacy the two occasionally shared when Gaara was feeling particularly affectionate. He smiled at the thought and drifted off, allowing Gaara to work through his hair as he liked.

There was something about the quiet softness Lee genuinely appreciated about Gaara. Though he didn't often speak unless he found it necessary, Gaara's moments of quiet observation were Lee's favorite. Whether he was watering the plants, watching his siblings bicker, or listening to a story Lee was telling him for the fourth time, he always had a fond look on his face that no one else would notice unless they really paid attention.

“There,” Gaara said, pressing a kiss to the top of Lee's head. He tossed the brush to the end of the bed.

Lee opened his eyes and smiled. “Thank you… Are you okay…?”

“Yeah, I'm okay. Why?” Gaara asked, trailing his fingers across Lee's shoulders.

“No reason,” Lee said.

Gaara shook his head. “I'm just tired.”

“Oh, okay!” Lee beamed. “I think I have a solution for that.”

Lee sat up quickly and grabbed Gaara by the waist, pulling him toward himself. He kissed him on the cheek and Gaara laughed, wrapping his arms around Lee's neck. Lee trailed his hands across Gaara's waist, making him flinch.

“Stop, that tickles,” Gaara said.

A smirk formed on Lee's face. “What, this?” He grazed his hands across Gaara's stomach, making him jerk away instinctively.

“Yes,” he said, laughing.

“I did not know you were ticklish!” Lee said, feigning surprise.

“You'd better not,” Gaara said. 

“I had better not what?” Lee asked, reaching underneath the fabric to touch Gaara's sensitive skin.

“No, no, no!” Gaara let out a small yelp and laughed as Lee sought out the most ticklish parts of his body. He collapsed onto the bed and laughed as Lee straddled him, pinning him down to the bed. Lee watched Gaara squirm underneath him, loving the rare sound of him laughing out loud. Lee saw a pretty pink spread across Gaara's cheeks as he reached down for Lee's hands in protest.

Lee removed his hands to stop his sudden attack and allowed Gaara to catch his breath. He leaned down and kissed him on the cheek.

“That wasn't fair,” Gaara panted, smiling at Lee as he pulled himself off and lied down next to him.

“I simply played to my advantage,” Lee countered, smiling back.

The two sank farther into the bed and Lee snuggled closer. Gaara placed a hand on Lee's chest and traced patterns across his shirt.

Lee sighed, taking in Gaara's scent.

Gaara's eyes fluttered shut. Lee noticed the rings around his eyes were much darker than normal. Perhaps sleep was all he needed right now. 

“I love you,” Gaara breathed.

Lee's heart skipped a beat. In all the time the two had been seeing each other, Gaara had never voiced his love for Lee out loud. Not that he didn't love Lee, he just didn't waste his time with words and would rather show Lee how much he loved him with his actions.

Lee felt his eyes sting. He turned to look at Gaara, who seemed to already be sleeping soundly. In that moment, he couldn't believe how in love with him he was. Lee pushed Gaara's hair back to see the scar on his forehead. He moved to kiss Gaara's forehead and wrapped his arms around him, wanting nothing more than to live in this moment forever.

“I love you, too."


End file.
